No soy una princesita pero soy perfecta para él
by ApRiiL
Summary: Porque a mí me gusta lo mismo que a él, porque yo siempre lo hago reír, pero aun así, el no se fija en mi. One-Shot ExB, Humanos.


**Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer"_**

* * *

— _¡Edward! Ven aquí antes de que me enoje más ¡y te golpee más fuerte!_ —Grité a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen mientras trataba de alcanzarlo por todo el campo, claro, el era mucho más rápido que yo y además no sufría de una falta de coordinación como la mía.

— _¡Sabes que no vas a alcanzarme Bella!_ —Rio. Y era verdad no iba a alcanzarlo, pero eso no significaba que no sufriría por haberme golpeado accidentalmente con un balón.

Entonces fue donde mi falta de coordinación se hizo presente y me caí de frente, las personas ya no se burlaban de mí, porque ya era normal que me callera siempre que intentaba correr.

— _Alice me matara cuando vea que ensucie estos pantalones._ — Dije mirando mis rodillas sucias.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —Me pregunto Edward, acercándose a donde yo me encontraba. Aproveche que se encontraba incado junto a mí para empujarlo y atacarlo con cosquillas.

— _Eres…una…tramposa… ¡Para!_ —No pensaba parar por que cuando él reía, era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, su melodiosa risa, envolvía mi mundo en una onda de felicidad. Si estaba enamorada de él, pero obviamente, el no lo sabía ¿La razón? Bueno, el ya era muy feliz con su "Princesita".

— _¡Eddie! Mi amor_ —Oh no la "Princesita" había llegado ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar este momento? La odio.

— _¡Princesa!_ — Corrió Edward a saludarla, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. Como envidiaba a esa chica, ella no se merecía tenerlo a él.

— _Eddie, tuve que sacar muchos libros de la librería y no puedo cargarlos. ¿Me ayudarías a llevarlos a mi casillero amor?_ —Dijo mientras batía sus falsas pestañas y lo tomaba de las manos.

— _Por ti lo que sea haría princesa_ —Dijo antes de alejarse y dirigirse al la librería de la escuela, no le importaba saltarse la siguiente clase con tal de estar con ella, y se fue sin despedirse de mí. Porque siempre me olvidaba cuando estaba con ella ¡Es como si lo tuviera hechizado!

Me levante de ahí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase porque nuestro receso acaba de terminar. Me senté al lado de mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon y su novio Jasper Hale que también mi mejor amigo.

— _¿Dónde está Edward?_ —Pregunto Jasper una vez que me senté.

— _Con su princesita_ —Conteste algo enojada.

— _Oh ya veo, con razón la cara de celos._

— _¡No estoy celosa!_ —Le grite, claro toda la clase me escucho y comenzó a reír.

— _¿Pasa algo señorita Swan?_ —Me miro molesta la maestra Michelle. —_No maestra no pasa nada_ —Le conteste. —_Entonces guarde silencio por favor_ —Y continuo con su clase.

— _Admítelo Bella, no puedes negar que te gusta Edward_ —Me dijo despacito Alice.

— _No_ _me gusta Edward, el es mi mejor amigo nada más y basta de discutir._ —Y me concentre en la case, Alice se rindió y se concentró también en la clase. Mi amor por Edward era secreto por eso ni a mis mejores amigos les había dicho, pero obviamente lo sospechaban, pero de mi boca nunca lo iban a escuchar.

La clase termino y fui a buscar disimuladamente a Edward, minutos después lo encontré con Tanya "La princesita" discutiendo en medio de uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

— _Pero Eddie entiéndeme, no me gusta eso, me hace sentir insegura._ — Le reprochaba la "Princesita" ¿Por qué seria ahora?

— _Entiende princesa, solo es una tarea, no va a pasar nada_ — Si, obviamente era eso, siempre que ha Edward le pedían ayuda con una tarea una chica, la "princesita" se molestaba y decía que eso la hacía sentir "insegura" Muy común de ella.

Vi como "La princesita" se alejaba todavía algo enojada de que Edward no le hiciera caso, mientras el suspiraba y se alejaba también.

— _¡Edward!_ — Lo llame para poder conversar con él.

— _Hola Bella, perdón por haberte dejado hace rato…_— Se disculpo.

— _No pasa nada Edward, que tal si como compensación al rato vamos a mi casa a ver películas y escuchar música clásica ¿Sí?_ — Sabía que Edward le encantaba escuchar música clásica, bueno más bien, apreciarla.

— _A Tanya no le gusta que escuche música clásica, dice que eso me hace ver anticuado y fuera de onda. _— Eso era lo que faltaba, ¡Que hasta le prohibiera escuchar su música!

— _Oh vamos ¿Le vas a hacer caso? A ti te encanta la música clásica._

— _Si pero si Tanya se entera se enojara conmigo, y no quiero eso. Pero en las películas no creo que haya problema._ — Sonrió.

— _Bueno entonces, a las cinco en mi casa_.

— _Entonces nos vemos a las cinco, ¡Adiós!_ — Se despidió antes de irse ya que las clases habían terminado.

Me fui a casa caminando ya que no estaba cerca de la escuela y vi mi árbol, si ese árbol que se encontraba en medio de un parque, en el que Edward y yo habíamos escrito alguna vez "EdVamp & BellaSheep Los mejores Amigos." Si Bella Sheep era el apodo que Edward me había puesto cuando íbamos en la primaria, porque decía que yo era una como una oveja, tan frágil ante el ataque de un Lobo, zorro o hasta perro, hasta cuando era pequeño era igual de inteligente. Y Vamp era el apodo que le había puesto yo, por que el me recordaba a un vampiro, fuerte, ágil, y Pálido.

Me acerque a ese árbol recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos ahí, todas las aventuras que habíamos tenido desde siempre. Recuerdos que él no tenía con Tanya, cosas que nunca compartiría con ella, porque si, se oirá feo pero yo era la chica perfecta para él. Porque a mí me gusta lo mismo que a él, porque yo siempre lo hago reír, yo sé todos sus secretos, acepto sus cualidades y defectos, pero aun así, el no se fija en mi.

Pero desde que empezó a salir con "La princesita" yo había decidido dejarlo ser feliz, no me interpondría entre ellos, pero que espero que el algún día se dé cuenta que yo soy perfecta para él.

Me fui de ahí y corrí, bueno intente, correr a mi casa, porque Charlie, mi padre, estaba a punto de llegar. Por suerte llegue a tiempo.

— _Hola papá ¿Qué tal tu día?_ — formule la pregunta típica de todas las tardes.

— _Bien Bella, sin nada nuevo ¿Qué harás tu hoy?_ — Preguntó como todos los días lo hacía.

— _Pues invite a Edward a la casa a ver películas_ — Conteste con una sonrisa, no necesitaba pedirle permiso, sabía que siempre me dejaba invitarlo.

— _Está bien._

Contesto simplemente, ya era normal que invitara a Edward a mi casa o saliera con él o con Alice y Jasper, así que ya no le sorprendió. Comimos en silencio, comentando trivialidades, después me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme y a las cinco en punto tocaron la puerta.

— _Yo voy, es Edward._

Después de abrirle la puerta, y saludarlo nos sentamos en el sillón y pusimos la película y preparamos palomitas. Note a Edward distraído y nada concentrado en ella película.

— _¿Paso algo Edward? Te noto distraído_ — comenté mientras lo miraba.

— _No pasa nada solo que, hoy discutí de nuevo con Tanya._ — Típico.

— _No le hagas caso, ignórala._

— _Y terminamos…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? Yo he… bueno… Lo siento… _— Me sentía mal porque Edward estaría triste ahora y yo solo quería que él fuera feliz.

— _Creo que fue lo mejor, quería obligarme a hacer algo que yo jamás haría._ — Volteó a verme directamente a los ojos.

— _¿Qué quería que hicieras?_ —Algún caprichito suyo de seguro, lo raro que Edward hacia todo lo que ella quería.

— _Quería_ _que dejara de ser tu amigo, y yo nunca haría eso._

— _Tú terminaste con Tanya ¿Por qué no querías dejar de ser mi amigo? No debiste hacer eso, si eras feliz con ella..._ — No termine de hablar porque Edward de la nada me beso la mejilla, yo estaba sorprendida.

— _Aparte de eso, terminamos por otra cosa_ — Dijo como si ese beso hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo y obviamente no lo era. — _Ella no era la chica perfecta para mí._

— _¿A no? Y entonces ¿Por qué salías con ella?_

— _Porque todavía no me había dado cuenta…_

— _Oh bueno, en ese caso, que bien que terminaste con ella_ —Dije sin saber que más decirle, no iba a brincar y decir ¡EDWARD TERMINO CON TANYA!

— _Pero ahora ya se la verdad. _

— _¿Cuál verdad?_ — ¿Qué está diciendo?

— _Que tú, eres la que de verdad es Perfecta para mí. _

Está bien, si el beso me había dejado sorprendida, esto me había dejado en shock, soñaba que Edward me dijera esto algún día, pero eran sueños nada mas, nunca pensé que de verdad algún día lo viviría. No supe que decir. Creo que ni siquiera podía hablar.

— _¿No vas a decir nada Bella?_ —Bueno si no sabía que decir, tendría que hablar mediante hechos, y así lo hice. Me lancé y lo bese. Sin importar que tire las palomitas al piso, sin importar que escuchaba los pasos de Charlie bajando las escaleras hacia donde estábamos nosotros, sin importar que la película siguiera corriendo y no la viéramos. Sin importar nada. Porque si, el se había dado cuenta que _**yo era perfecta para él.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí se me hizo lindo ^^ fue un momento de total inspiración J, bueno si les gusto, dejen un review, es el botoncito verde de abajo. Si?

**Se les quiere!**


End file.
